


Cerveza

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Robo - Freeform, Wolverine no estará feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade cumple su promesa... y Spiderman lo recompensa de una manera un tanto peculiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerveza

**Author's Note:**

> Navidad, navidad... f*cking navidad :D

La noche era extrañamente calurosa para ser otoño, y los minutos pasaban inexorables con pies de plomo. La ciudad se sumía en un suave murmullo de tranquilidad e incluso los criminales parecían tomarse el día. Al menos eso pensó el joven superhéroe que miraba con expresión aburrida las inusualmente tranquilas calles de Manhattan

-Primera vez en meses que no tengo tarea y puedo concentrarme completamente en mi patrullaje…- soltó un suspiro fastidiado-… ¡Y a ningún villano se le ocurre salir! Es bueno… pero aburrido.

-¡¡Entonces busquemos la forma de divertirnos Spideyloveyboy!!

El castaño miró a todas partes, buscando la fuente de aquella conocida voz, encontrándose con Deadpool que subía con mucho esfuerzo con una sola mano por la orilla opuesta de la azotea. Ladeó la cabeza un tanto curioso, pues el mercenario parecía llevar algo en la otra mano, algo pesado y brillante. Viendo los patéticos intentos del otro por subir, finalmente se acercó a ayudarlo.

-Creí haberte dicho que no me siguieras Wade.

-Pero, pero fue por una buena causa- el mercenario notó la incredulidad del otro- ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace 1 mes?

-Hace un mes - Peter trató de hacer memoria- dije muchas cosas… la importancia de la salud bucal, porque considero que Jack pudo perfectamente salvarse, o la forma un tanto obsesiva en que Quentin tarantino mete a Samuel L. Jackson en cada pelicula que hace… se más específico ¿quieres?

-Quentin Tarantino no mete a Samuel L. Motherfucker Jackson en todas sus peliculas

-Dime una

-Pues… ¡¡¡se que hay una!!!- el mayor cruzó los brazos e hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-Jejejejeje… ¡no nos desviemos del tema! ¿Qué es eso que te dije que justifica que me acoses?

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo Spidey amigo mio? Me dijiste que si te traía cerveza de la reserva super ultra especial de Wolverine me dejarías dormir contigo- a pesar de la máscara el joven podía notar la sonrisa insana del mercenario- ¡¡¡Y aquí esta!!!

-… ¿Realmente se las quitaste a Logan? ¡¡¡¿Estás loco o qué?!!!

-A veces… pero… pero tu me dijiste que las querías- Wade apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro del otro- aquí están, así que ahora cumple tu parte del trato.

-¿Qué demonios? Yo no hice ningún trato…¡¡¡jamás en la vida…!!!- se calló abruptamente ante la idea que su cerebro le presentaba- Pero claro que sí Wade. Soy un hombre de palabra- tomo el paquete de cervezas y se las echó al hombro

-¿De verdad me dejaras dormir contigo?

-Pero por supuesto- una enorme sonrisa (perfectamente oculta por la máscara) se dibujó en su rostro mientras preparaba su lanza telarañas- ¡¡vamos a mi apartamento!!

-¡¡¡Oh si!!!- el mercenario vio como Spidey se columpiaba al edificio contiguo, y muy alegre lo siguió.

<Esta noche, tomaremos la preciosa virginidad de Spidey>

[Uno: no creo que sea virgen, digo, mira ese traserito ¿quién no quisiera ponerle las manos encima? Y dos: eso fue demasiado fácil]

"Es el amor, amor, amor"

———————————————————————————————————

-¡¡¡¡Cuando dijiste que dormiríamos juntos, no estaba pensando precisamente en esto Spidey!!!!

-Debiste ser más específico querido Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Habrá segunda parte? ¿Escribiré decentemente en mi tiempo libre? ¿Algún día conquistaré el mundo libre?


End file.
